Panthern Agrios
Name: Panthern Agrios District: 11 Gender: Male Age: 14 Personality: Panthern has a animalistic personailty. Panthern was not raised by animal's but he was raised by mass murder's who treated him like an animal too help him with the hunger games. Panthern is brutal boy he does not care about anyone except for himself he would sell his own sister Tinsel too get money and he would kill her if he has too. Too other people Panthern is scary if somebody is trying too talk to Panthern he will just be like giving them the finger if there lucky or Panthern would just shove a person too the ground telling them too fuck off. When Panthern is not at school or in public place's he just goes in the woods near his house finding innocent people and then thorwing his bear trap with the chain at people and then he would eat there remains and drink there blood. Panthern does not feel gulity after he kills people. He feels alot better. Panthern was always taken too a mentel hospital because he would always's think of blood and gore. The only thing that Panthern really liked besides blood, guts,bloodcurling screams of people is the hunger games and history. Panthern always thinks that if he wins the hunger games that he will make construction camp for people who are in rebel groups and for people that try and runaway in there district's. People think that Panthern is just a creepy little boy who is just misunderstood, but there wrong. Panthern is the most brutal cannibalistic hooligan in panem and there only people who knew that were his family, his therapist and his victims.... Appearance: Panthern is very creepy looking. Pathern has long jet black hair with the top part blood red. Panthern always wears his black cloak too hide his hair and his face. When your far away from Pathern you could only see his red eyes and his sharp teeth. Panthern has long black hair with blood red on the top. Panthern has a nice body and some times lures girls with his charm. Weapons: Pantherns weapon is a bear trap with a chain. Like in Cabin in the woods the Buckner family one of them was saw with a bear trap with a chain. What he does is he swings his bear trap around and he aims for his victums backs and when the trap is in the victums back he has the trap in there back he drags them and starts touturing them with his 'Knife ' his second weapon that he has too use too touture people. Backstory: Panthern was born too a horrible family. His family is like the Buckner family which they are sadistic,bloodthisty and evil. Every time if you go too woods back of the Agrios house people get killed there only one person made it out alive. When Panthern and Thistel his twin sister were born. His parents Esme and Amore Agrio locked both Thistel and Panthern in the cage training them too be insane murders. They were locked in that cage for about seven years. As little do they know that locking there childern in a cage for there tridation of the Argrios family. They have been doing this since the year 3000 and there family has been evergrowing since then, but Panthern was the worst of all in his family and i will explain this in his backstory. After when Panthern was ten he started too go too the wood's with his sister they saw a couple having hot sex in the middle of the woods. Panthern and Thistel smiled, Panthern got his bear trap and Thistel has got her mace. When they were ready they wield there weapons. Thistel's weapon missed but Panthern's bear trap landed on the girls chest and when the bear trap landed Panthern started too drag her in. The girl started too scream and the boy was running after her. Panthern quickly cuts her open and starts too rip off her limbs and eating the meat on her limbs. Finally the girl slowly died and when she died Panthern and Thistel made sure too frame the boy so he goes too jail. After the girls murder Thistel has got credit for it. Soon Thistel always got the credit for everything she was the new favorite. After a few times Panthern was sick of her getting all the credit so he decided too plan out a construction camp for the rebels. Panthern loved the hunger games not because of he chariot rides because of the blood and guts. When one day at school when Panthern was walking down the hall walking too his classes when some boy knocked his books out of his hand's. Panthern was furious so when the boy was in the washroom. Panthern went in the stall and started stabbing him, "No please dont kill me.. I am sorry..." The guy kept on pleading for some mercy but Panthern had no mercy for him so he just cut off the guys dick and then he put the dick in the guys mouth. Panthern had too force the guy not too tell or Panthern would kill him this time. Panthern kept on killing but he only got credit for one kill he had enough with Thisel getting all the credit, He was furious, upset and pissed off also he felt backstabbed by his own sister so he had this crazy idea of trying too kill Thisel and beat her in her own game. He went too his sisters bedroom and asked her if he could talk too her, Thisel argees and she followed Panthern but as Panthern did not know Thistel had brought a knife because she does not fully trust Panthern that much. When they were walking down the woods Panthern pulled out his Bear trap before he wielded at Thistel,Thistel grabed her knife and sliced Panthern's wist. Panthern yelped but that was not the end of him he was ten times stronger then Thistel. He grabbed his bear trap and swung it in her back. "Oh Panthern you would not kill a twelve year old would you?" Thistel says as she tries too sweet talk Panthern but he did not care he took Thistel's knife and started too cut her tits off starting with the nipples too make it more painful. Thistel let out a ear spitting scream but Panthern shoved Thistels boob up her thart too make her shut the fuck up.As sun started too rise Panthern had too finish her off he decided too cut her vagina and too rape her with a bear trap until she is stiff and mostly dead. Days after Thistel's murder his parents has found out the truth they were upset but luckly for Panthern he has ran away from his parents. Panthern had a rough time hiding because there was alot of wanted posters of him. But it was not hard for him too kill. His recent kill was a posh girl and he killed her by injecting acid in her while raping her and his other recent kill was a little boy and he killed him by drilling his face with a drill. Panthern knew that he was going too get caught soon his only goal was too hitch hike too the capitol too show his construction camp idea too the capitol. Panthern hitch hiked for days. Panthern was tired and hungry and he just gave up. He turned himself in and he was forced too be in the hunger games. Strengths: Pantherns main strenght is his strenght Panthern is like a panthern he is good with hunting his prey and killing his prey slowly.Pantherns second stenght is swimming he excels at swimming he can stay underwater for four minutes with no problem.Pantherns third stenght is his intelligents he knows alot about people and knows alot of cruel ways too kill people. Weaknesses:Pantherns main weakness is his injures from his sister. His second weakness is climbing because of his wist he could try but it will hurt like a mother fucker for him and his third weakness is running super long distance's if he does he will thorw up. Fears: Panthern's fear is getting killed by somebody weaker then him. Interview Angle: He was act bloodthisty and flirty trying too win sponsers. Bloodbath Strategy: When the gong goes he will make sure that all hell breaks lose. He will do anything too kill and live he wants the blood. Game Strategy: He will try too ally with two girls. He will try and use them as a human shiled or if he likes them he will flirt as best as he can or maybe make a showmance in the hunger games but he will end up killing her or raping her too death until she is stiff. Alliance: two girls dumb girls. Token: Thistels tooth. Category:District 11 Category:Males Category:Reaped Category:XxXMidget In a BikiniXxX's Tributes Category:14 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes